Lets Rock!
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: JONAS was the band that never fought and stick together, or as they thought. One day, a quarrel occurred and JONAS fell. The band never talked to eachother again eversince. Till few years later, they meet up. Will they become what they once were or no?AU
1. 2 Days

Let's Rock!!

Written By: HeartofPinkSol

Chapter One: 2 Days 

Summary: JONAS was the band that never fought and stick together, or as they thought. One day, a quarrel occurred and JONAS fell. The band never talked to each other again ever since. Till few years later, they meet up. Will they become what they once were? AU

A/N: Hey! I'm back!! And now I have a new story for Jonas! This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. Sorry, the title isn't that good. I couldn't think of anything else. Haha. Also, I added another brother named, Sonny. He plays the bass in the band. He is the youngest brother of the band. He is known to have short black hair, he wears a black hat. He has a gray vest over a black shirt. And he wears black pants.

Characters:

Nick

Joe

Sonny

Macy

Stella

Selena

Miley

* * *

**Guitars were strumming**

**Drums were banging**

**Basses were playing**

**Voices were singing.**

**That's how it was every night at the firehouse.**

**Jonas wanted to play just right for the competition which might make them big stars. Nick on the drums, Kevin on the guitar, Sonny on the bass and Joe's voice was what made up the sound of Jonas. But, the real key to Jonas is love, friendship, and trust. **

* * *

**"Wow. This sounds like like like...." Joe said.**

**"Awesome!" Sonny said giving his slightly long haired brother a high hive.**

**"Awesomer than how awesome Nick's cookies are." Kevin said with a smile.**

**"I thought you weren't obsessed with those anymore." Nick said recalling the memory of how hyper Kevin got back in high school after eating all of Nick's cookies.(A/N: Sorry, I forgot the name of the cookies!**)

"Lil brother, that was high school!" Kevin said.

Nick raised his eyebrows and decided not to argue with Kevin.

"I'm here!" a voice came.

Joe blushed.

"Hey Joe, why you blushing?" Sonny said loudly.

"Dude shut up!" Joe said giving his younger brother a slap in the stomach.

"Rude! No greeting from anyone!" the blond girl said with a frown.

"Yea. Guys you should be ashamed of yourselves." Joe said giving Stella a big hug.

"Aw. Your really good with this compliment thing. Good boyfriend stuff!" Stella said giving Joe a kiss on the cheek.

"If that's my treat for every compliment I give you, then your lips might as well fall off because there is so much to compliment." Joe said charmingly, giving Stella kiss on the cheek.

"Aww. Your so adorable!" Stella said giving Joe a kiss on the lips.

Joe grinned.

"Aw. Come on get a room!" Sonny said.

"Actually it's sweet!" Kevin said with tears coming down.

Nick put his hands in the air.

"Want to hear our new and improved version of our song!" Joe asked.

"Yes. I would love to. But how much new versions are you going to make? Pick one!" Stella said.

"It's pretty hard, they all sound good in their own way." nick said.

"Yea! One will be good in a sad way, one will be good in a poppy way, one will be good in a angry way. And so on." Sonny said raising and eyebrow at Kevin because he was acting out the emotions Sonny mentioned.

"You need to see a psychiatrist." Sonny said to Kevin.

"YOU need to see a psychiatrist. I'm a genius! In my own way." Kevin responded.

"Your mom." Sonny said.

"We all have the same Mom." Nick said.

"Idiots. Why not I pick? I mean I do have the best choices." Stella bluffed.

"Yes, you do, love." Joe said.

"1..2...3! Start!" Nick commanded.

Kevin started to strum the guitar with his blue guitar pick. Nick joined in with his drums. Sonny started to strum with his red pick. Joe got the mic and sang.

A few moments later, the song was over.

"How was it?" Sonny asked.

"After all your choice is the best." Kevin mocked.

Stella shot a glare at Kevin.

"I think this is the best." Stella said.

"Really?" Nick asked the blond in a serious tone.

"Yea. I mean this is probably a mixture of all moods." Stella said with a smile.

"So, it's decided we'll do this song?" Nick said to his band members.

The fellow band members thought a bit and agreed.

"Ok for the reason I'm here. I have your outfits for Friday night!" Stella exclaimed and opening the coverings.

The brothers just stood at amazement.

The outfits were so nice and great.

Nick's outfit was a black pants, a black leather jacket, and a vest. It had drums on the back of the jacket and NICK was written in fiery letters.

Kevin's outfit was a gray full sleeve with a guitar in the middle of it and KEVIN was written in icy letters. He had a black jacket and leather jeans.

Sonny's outfit was a leather jacket, leather jeans, leather vest. It had a black hat. It said SONNY in big blocky letters on the back of the jacket with a bass.

Joe's outfit was a half sleeve shirt with a cool design on it. It had ripped jeans. On the back of Joe's shirt it said JOE in big letters, it had a microphone on it.

"Amazing!" Kevin said.

"I love it like I love you." Joe said.

"Nice. It's rocking!" Nick said.

"Loving it. But, why so fancy?" Sonny asked.

"I want you guys to look great on the day you become professionals." Stella said.

"How do you know we are going to win?" Sonny asked again.

"When Stella says so, it happens" Stella said with a wink.

"Man, if we win this... we will be like awesomer than Mom's fried chicken." Joe said thinking about their deceased mom and dad who died in a car accident.

"We'll be rich." Sonny said with a smirk.

"2 more days." Nick said.

"I can't wait" Kevin said.

"Stella, you'll come right?" Joe said holding both of Stella's hands.

"Course!" Stella said. "Wait till you see my dress!"

"Can't wait!" Joe said with a grin.

"Well, that's the end of practice I guess." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea. C'mon Stella, we have our date!" Joe said holding Stella's hands.

"Is that why you came?" Sonny asked.

"Yea pretty much." Stella said holding onto Joe's arms.

"I thought you came to see me." Kevin said crying.

"WTF?!" The fellow band mates and Stella thought.

"Just go." Nick said.

"Thanks." The couple said and ran out the door.

"Ok. I'm going back to my apartment, I'll see you later, man." Nick said giving his brothers a hug.

Nick got his jacket and left.

"Kevin, stop crying and go home." Sonny said.

"I thought she wanted to see me." Kevin repeated in tears.

"Dude. Get out!" Sonny said pointing to the door.

Kevin picked up his hat and left.

"2 more days.." Sonny thought as he lay in his bed.

"2 more days.." Nick thought as he got into his car.

"2 more days.." Kevin thought as he attacked the fridge when he got home.

"2 more days.." Joe thought after dropping Stella home

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. By the way, their parents had died when they were younger and Frankie is in college. They each have their own apartment except for Sonny, because he lives in the firehouse. I'll update as soon as I can! Promise!! Remember to review. Just one click away ;) **.


	2. Jack

**Let's Rock!!**

**Written By: Me (:**

**Chapter Two: Jack **

**Summary: JONAS was the band that never fought and stick together, or as they thought. One day, a quarrel occurred and JONAS fell. The band never talked to each other again ever since. Till few years later, they meet up. Will they become what they once were? AU**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like this chapter! Also, Kevin is 27. Joe is 25. Stella is 25. Nick is 23. Sonny is 21. **

_

* * *

_

**This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. **

* * *

It was finally Friday 5 pm.

"2 more hours!" Joe said nervously.

"One mistake could make us lose our chance of becoming professionals!" Sonny said with fear.

"Guys. Chill. We'll do great!" Nick said.

"But..." Joe said.

"this is the first and last time you'll hear this, you should be like Kevin he is so calm." Nick said.

"That is because Kevin is Kevin. Plus, how are you so calm about this?" Sonny asked his big bro.

"I'm not but, I know we'll do great." Nick said.

"Really?" Sonny said.

"I don't know about you, but I know about me." Nick said.

"C'mon let's practice once more." Joe said.

The boys got their instruments.

They kept practicing till they saw the time it was 6:15.

"Crap, let's go!" Sonny said.

They all changed and got into the car. On the way, they picked up Stella.

The guys reached and they all went backstage. It was 7 PM.

After few moments:

"Next is Jonas!" the announcers voice came.

The boys wished each other luck and went on stage. Joe kissed Stella before he left, but Stella pulled him back and kissed his lips.

The boys played amazing, best they had ever played!!

After all the performances. The host came on stage.

"The judges picked their winner. Remember the winner gets to make their first album. with aCop, the biggest music industry in the US. The winner of this contest is........JONAS!!!!" The host said.

The boys came all happy and waving to the crowds. They got their trophy.

"How does it feel to win?" The host asks the band.

"Haha. Well, it feels great because now we can experience more to music than before. Hopefully, this album will become a hit." Nick said then handed the mic back to the Host.

"Well that's the end of our competition. Thank you everybody coming!!" The host announced.

AT THE BAND PRACTICE ROOM(AKA THE FIRE HOUSE'S LIVING ROOM)

"We won!" Kevin said getting himself a soda from Sonny's fridge.

"Cause I'm so happy, I'm not going to slap you for taking a soda from my fridge." Sonny said.

"Yes! When do we start?" Joe said happily.

"Hm. They said we would start next week." Nick said.

"Great!" Joe said.

"Man! I can't wait!" Kevin said sipping his soda.

"Congrats! You guys!! So who is going to be your fashion stylist?" Stella said walking in.

Stella was wearing her aqua colored dress with sparkles.

"My girlfriend is." Joe said with a smile.

"Hey, you know your standing up, can you get us some sodas?" Joe said with that cute smile on his face.

"Only for that cute smile." Stella said with a wink.

"Dude. We are going to be rockstars!" Sonny said with a big grin on his face.

"If our album becomes a hit." Nick said stating the negative.

"Man, why do you have to be so negative? I mean as a baby, you never smiled." Joe said with a wink.

"I WAS WAITING FOR MY TEETH!" Nick argued.

"Then smile now." Joe said.

"I don't have to." Nick said.

"Its such a happy moment, you know you have to smile!" Joe said.

Nick gave a smile.

"That's it!" Joe said.

"Finally took like 23 years to get that smile!" Kevin said.

"And its been 27 years for you, and you still don't have an IQ." Nick said with a smirk.

"Hey, Hey, boys. Even how true everything your saying is. This is a happy moment!" Stella said.

"You really want to be our stylist, don't you?" Sonny asked.

"A million times yes!" Stella said.

"We'll think about it." Joe joked.

"Haha." Sonny said.

"Everybody get your glasses." Kevin said.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Just do it." Kevin said.

Everybody got up their glasses.

"CHEERS FOR US BECOMING PROFESSIONALS!" Kevin said banging everyone's cans together.

That whole night the band enjoyed themselves and kept happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A FEW DAYS LATER.

AT THE BAND ROOM

"Ugh. Where's Joe? We have to start!" Nick said looking at his watch.

Joe came running in.

"Speak of the devil." Sonny said.

"Haha. Your calling Joe a devil." Kevin said.

"No. Its just an expression." Sonny said.

"A what?" Kevin said.

"Wow. A 27 year old doesn't know what a expression is. How did you pass high school?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. I'm older. You should respect me." Kevin said.

"Spell respect." Sonny said.

"R-I-C-E-P-E-CT-"Kevin spelled.

"What the……" Sonny said.

"Why are you late?" Nick asked Joe.

"Sorry. I wrote a song. And then I lost it!" Joe said dramatically.

"Ugh. Well let's hear it." Nick said.

Joe nodded.

Joe picked up the guitar and started singing:

_Well, here we are againThrowing punchlines, no one winsAs the morning sun begins to riseWe're fading fast and we won't work this outNo, we're not gonna work this out tonight(We won't work this out)No, we're not gonna make this rightSo I'll give a kiss and say goodbye(Give a kiss goodbye)'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonightEvery single word's been said(Whoa, oh, oh)Broke each other's hearts again(Oh)As the starlit sky begins to shineWe're breaking downShe screams outNo, we're not gonna work this out tonight(We won't work this out)No, we're not gonna make this rightSo I'll give a kiss and say goodbye(Give a kiss goodbye)'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)We don't have to fight tonight, tonight(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)We just gotta try tonight(We're gonna work this out)(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)We don't have to fight tonight(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)We just gotta try tonightNo, we're not gonna work this out tonight(We won't work this out)No, we're not gonna make this rightSo I'll give a kiss and say goodbye(Give a kiss goodbye)'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonightWell, there's no need to fight we're just wasting time(Tonight)If you give it time well then maybe you'll find(We might work this out)Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive(Keep it alive, keep it alive)(Tonight)I'm starting to see the morning lightWe've finally worked this out_

"Wow!" Nick said.

"That was amazing!" Kevin said.

"You got skill, brother." Sonny said.

"So I guess you like it?" Joe said.

"Of course! This is going onto our album!" Nick said.

"So the songs we are putting are?" Sonny said.

"We are putting Burnin Up, Lovebug, Why, Keepin it Real, Joe's song, and the other songs that we decided before." Nick said.

"The song is called Tonight." Joe said with a smirk.

"Fine, Tonight." Nick said.

"Yea!" Joe said.

"Man, we are meeting them tomorrow!" Nick said.

"Time passes so fast." Kevin said.

"I know right!" Sonny said.

"Come on. We have to make the CD for them." Nick said.

* * *

NEXT DAY

The boys got ready and went to the studio.

JONAS sat in the waiting room.

"JONAS." The assistant called out.

"That's us." Nick said holding his hand up.

"Go in." The assistant said.

The boys and Stella got up and went inside.

"Hello boys. I never new you had a girl in your band." The man said.

"Actually she is our stylist." Nick said.

"And Joe's girl." Sonny said.

"Well Joe's got great taste. I'm Jack. The CEO of this industry." Jack said.

"Hello Jack. I'm Nick." Nick said introducing himself.

The fellow brothers introduced themselves.

"Hello. Now as you guys won that contest, I must say you guys were amazing. I've never seen anything like that." Jack said.

"Thank you, Sir." Nick said.

"So we got the songs we want on this CD." Nick said.

"That's good." Jack said.

"Do we get to pick which song gets it's music video or?" Joe asked.

"We will pick. We will pick the best one from the CD. Now, if you guys could sign here." Jack said getting out documents.

"What's on the documents?" Sonny asked.

"You know, things about us deciding which music will stay on the album and which won't you know, business stuff." Jack said.

Nick nodded.

"And, Stella will get to be our stylist won't she?" Joe asked.

"Well who designed what you were at the contest?" Jack asked.

"I did." Stella bluffed.

"Well, to be honest, they weren't good. I have an amazing stylist named Jenna. I think you'll love her." Jack said.

Stella had big eyes and Joe had anger in his eyes.

Joe was about to talk, but Nick showed him the calm down look.

"Sir, Stella is a childhood friend and to us, she is a amazing designer and we would like for her to be our stylist." Nick said formally.

"And does everybody's name start with J around here?" Kevin asked causing everyone to glare at him.

"Just asking." Kevin replied.

"Nick, I understand why you want Susan to be your designer. But, my peers also thought that her clothing wasn't that good. It could have been improved in a lot of ways." Jack said.

"Stella." Stella said with anger.

"Yea yea." Jack said.

"Well, why not we have Stella improve a bit. I mean if she improves. She can be our stylist right?" Nick asked.

"But, Jenna is amazi-" Jack said but interrupted by Joe.

"We don't care about Jenna. We care about Stella." Joe said angrily.

"Look, if you want Stella to be your stylist, then this contract can go in the paper shredder." Jack said snatching the paper away.

"No. Guys. I don't want to be an obstacle causing you to lose your chance of becoming professionals." Stella said sadly.

"Stella." Joe said.

"Don't worry." Stella said with a fake smile.

"Fine." Nick said.

After that, the band signed their name onto the document.

"Ok. Then. Now, for me to hear those songs." Jack said.

Nick handed him the CD.

Nick put it in the music system.

Jack listened to all of them except the last one.

"Wow. Who made these songs?" Jack said in amazement.

"I did." Nick said..

"Are you the songwriter?" Jack said happily.

"Yes I am." Nick said with a smile.

"Uh. Sir. There is one more song." Joe said.

"Yea. I know I'm getting there. But, those songs were amazing! Now I know you guys will become rockstars!" Jack said.

Nick smiled.

"Hmph. He gets all the credit." Joe whispered to Stella.

"Shh. Its ok. He'll fall in love with your song." Stella whispered back.

"Hmph. If there is any love left." Joe said.

Jack listened to the last song (the song Joe wrote).

"Did you like it?" Joe said excitedly.

"Eh." Jack said.

"Eh?!?!" Joe said with anger.

Nick gave him the calm down look.

"Well that song wasn't that great. Nick, I'm disappointed." Jack said.

"What?! I didn't write it. It was Joe. All Joe." Nick said quickly.

"Did you see that?!?" Joe whispered to Stella.

"Honey." Stella said knowing that was all she could say.

"I mean. I can't put this on the album. I mean, if all the songs are poppy and then this last one is sad, it won't work out." Jack said.

"What?!" Kevin said.

"But sir, It's an amazing song!" Sonny said defending his older brother.

"Nick, do something!" Joe whispered to his brother.

"Sir. This song was written by Joe. I know it may not be the best. But, we should still put it. I mean it was the best song he was written so far." Nick said.

Joe stared at his brother.

"Excuse me!?" Joe said with anger.

"I'm sorry, Joe. This song cannot be put onto this album. Maybe some other album." Jack said.

"What?!" Joe said.

"Also, you signed the contract which clearly says we can remove whichever song we feel isn't right. So there is no use arguing." Jack said.

"This is not fair!" Joe said.

"Sir, come on. What's so bad about 1 slow song?" Kevin asked.

"It is really good. Right?" Sonny asked.

"I mean its good. But, I like Nick song's better." Jack said.

"Fine. The song won't be in the album. So what song will we do the music video on?" Nick asked.

"Stella, do you see this!?" Joe asked.

"Joe. I see everything. I'm not blind." Stella said.

Joe shot a glare at Stella.

"This is no time for jokes!" Joe said.

"Don't worry." Stella said holding Joe's hands.

"I think we should do Burnin Up." Jack said.

"I thought that too." Nick said.

"We should do it on a pool side. Kevin on the guitar, Sonny on his bass, Joe on the drums. You as the singer." Jack said picturing an image in his mind.

"Excuse me. Sir?! I'm the singer of this band." Joe said.

"So am I. I like the way you think." Nick said.

"I don't. I should be singing. That is how its always been." Joe said.

"You know I could go on the drums. I'm cool with that. And Joe could be singing. Nick plays the bass pretty cool." Sonny said hoping Jack would agree.

"Nope. My image is better. You are a master at the bass. I mean Joe can play the drums can't he?" Jack asked.

"Yea. I can. But I'm-" Joe said interrupted by Jack.

"Ok. Then. Its done. We'll start shooting tomorrow. Is that fine?" Jack asked.

"Totally!" Nick said.

"You guys can go now." Jack said.

"See you later." Nick said.

And they all left.

"Man, this is great!" Nick said.

"Yes." Kevin said.

"Totally." Sonny said.

Joe stood quiet.

"Hey, Joe, man. I didn't want your song off either. But listen, if we got Jack mad, he might shred our contract and we did sign the contract." Nick said trying to clear things up.

"And Stella, I'm sorry you can't be our stylist. That Jenna or whatever cannot be our stylist. I mean I bet she sucks." Nick said happily.

"Really?" Stella said.

"Yea." Nick said with a smile.

Joe stared at Nick.

"I'm really sorry. Especially if I seemed like a jerk." Nick said.

"You did. But, you're my brother." Joe said.

"Haha. So we are cool?" Nick said.

"Yea. But I want to sing during Burnin Up." Joe said stubbornly.

"Hm. I wish. I'll talk to Jack and ask if we can put a mic on the drums. Is that fine?" Nick asked his older brother.

"Its better." Joe said.

Nick smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. What will happen tomorrow at the sets?! Remember to R&R. (: One Click Away! **


	3. Bye Bye JONAS

Let's Rock!!

Written By: Me (: HEARTOFPINKSOL

Chapter Three: Bye Bye JONAS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. 

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

"When are we doing that music video again?" Kevin asked Nick.

"Next week, son." Nick said trying to be gangster.

"Dude, don't even try." Sonny said sipping his orange juice.

"Yo Sonny! Make me some waffles!" Joe said.

"Get your own! Foo!" Sonny replied back.

Joe shot a glare at Sonny and got waffles from Sonny's freezer.

"You know, it would be nice, if you got your big bro some pancakes." Kevin reminded his younger brother while rubbing his stomach.

"How can you fit anymore in that stomach!?" Stella said walking in.

Stella was wearing a blue tank top and white jeans.

"I have 4 stomachs. One for breakfast, one for lunch, one for dinner & dessert, and one for all the snacks I eat." Kevin said.

"Fatty." Nick muttered.

"RUDE." Kevin replied back.

"Hey Nick, nice watch. Where'd you get it?" Stella asked noticing Nick's silver watch.

"Um. I don't know what your talking about." Nick replied quickly hiding his hand.

Stella raised an eyebrow and took his hand.

"Yea. You have no idea what I'm talking about." Stella said sarcastically.

"Wow. That is a nice watch. Where did you get it?" Joe asked Nick while making pancakes for Kevin.

"Don't you have pancakes to make?" Nick asked.

"Don't you have to tell your big bros and Stella where you got that watch?" Joe said.

"I bought it one day." Nick lied.

"Psh. You can't afford a thing. With your job at the bank, you have no money for anything." Kevin joked.

"Actually I do. I save my money." Nick spoke.

"Please. This is a Vicky's!" Stella exclaimed.

"A what?" Sonny asked as he took a spoonful of his Captain Crunch.

"Get into the generation!" Kevin snapped at his brother causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at Kevin.

"What? Even I know what Vicky's is!" Kevin muttered.

"If Kevin knows something and another person doesn't, then that person is an idiot." Joe said.

"Oh shut up!" Kevin exclaimed. "HURRY UP WITH MY PANCAKES!".

"Chill." Joe commanded.

"No. That is a Vicky's! And that is a Vicky's Valentine!! Aww. Nick obviously has a girlfriend." Stella exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nick lied with a blush.

"Please. Vicky's is the shop for romance. The girl will give the guy a watch, when they are going out. That is when they give the hint its time for the boy to give the girl a Vicky's Valentine ring!" Stella explained.

"I don't know what you are saying." Nick said with big eyes.

All of a sudden, Nick's phone started to ring.

"Hello." Nick spoke over the phone.

"Ok. I'll come pick it up at around 1 PM. Bye." Nick spoke and hung up.

"Vicky's called him and told him the ring is ready." Stella said.

"No." Nick lied.

"Please. Give me your phone." Stella commanded.

"No." Nick talked.

Stella gave him the glare and Nick gave him the phone.

"Just as I thought it was Vicky's." Stella said looking through Nick's calls.

"Shut up." Nick commanded.

"Who is it?" Sonny said with a wink.

"Um." Nick stuttered.

"Come on. You can tell us." Kevin said with a grin.

"Her name is Selena." Nick whispered.

"Selena Russo!?" Stella yelled.

"You know her?" Nick asked.

"Course! She is my BFF!" Stella explained.

"Some BFF, she didn't even tell her that she has a boyfriend." Kevin whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You would act like this." Nick said.

"Joe, I've been waiting for my pancakes!!" Kevin spoke in anger.

"Oops." Joe said taking his last bite from the pancake.

"Let's meet her!" Kevin exclaimed.

"On it! I already texted her!" Stella bluffed.

"It took you like a sec. How many words?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"It was like a book." Stella said flipping her hair back.

"My girl!" Joe bluffed.

* * *

**A week later.**

Kevin drove to each other his brother's houses and Stella's and they drove to aCop's building.

"Hey! JONAS! Ready to shoot some music videos!" Jack said as he walked in with his black sunglasses and black suit.

"Ready teddy!" Kevin replied.

"Let's go!" Jack told the boys as he led them to the shoot.

"Wow." The boys said in amazement.

"Here is your make-up room and there is your clothing." Jack said and then left.

The boys finally got ready and got onto the shoot.

As the boys were performing Joe realized that the camera would mostly pointing to Nick which got him mad, but he stood quiet during the whole video.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER:

"We got the video, want to see it?" Jack asked the band and Stella.

"Why not?" Kevin asked and they sat on the chairs.

The video came on. The video was mostly pointing onto Nick, Kevin and Sonny, because Joe was put in the back because he played the drums.

After the video was over…

"You like?" Jack said happily.

"Well, I was barely in it." Joe argued.

"Well, the drummer isn't supposed to be that important." Jack snapped back but in a calm voice.

"By the way, the officials and I think that the way this band has played in this video was amazing and it should stick that way!" Jack commented.

"You mean. I'm always going to be on the drums!" Joe replied sadly.

"Well its that or you can't play at all." Jack replied.

Joe stood at Jack with anger.

"You know hell with this band! I wrote that song, but it wasn't put onto the album. I was forced to play the drums. My girlfriend can't be our stylist!" Joe yelled in anger.

The brothers stood up.

"Sorry about this. Let us talk to Joe and everything will be okay." Sonny said quickly.

"As you wish." Jack said leaving.

"Joe, what the heck was that?!" Nick said angrily.

"What was that?! What is this!? I was barely in the video. I am being forced to play the drums. My song was insulted and my girlfriend can't be our stylist. Not only is she my girlfriend, but she is also our childhood friend!" Joe said angrily.

"I don't know how to say this. But Joe does have a point in a way." Kevin replied.

"What do you mean!?" Nick asked angrily.

"I mean, we've been treated like royalty. But, Joe hasn't. I mean his song was removed, and we all did love that song a lot. Then, Joe is our singer along with you, Nick, but every time we practiced, Joe sang. And Stella was a kickass designer whom we all loved and especially Joe and she was taken off just like that." Kevin explained.

"Come on. We have to take some sacrifices for our big career." Nick said.

"Nick has a point. Life does have its obstacles. And if we want to live right, we have to make some sacrifices to overcome some obstacles." Sonny explained.

"You know what. I don't care! I'm out!" Joe said leaving.

"Come on, Stella." Joe said angrily and left.

"What the hell!?" Nick asked angrily.

Kevin and Sonny stood quiet.

"I don't feel good about this.." Kevin whispered to Sonny.

"Well JONAS was fun while it lasted." Sonny whispered back to Kevin.

"I'm out!" Nick yelled and got his jacket and left.

"Bye bye Jonas." Sonny said with a sigh.

Kevin frowned at Sonny.

Sonny gave Kevin a hug and they both left.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Aww. No more JONAS : ( Remember to review! One click away!! (:**


	4. 5 Years

Let's Rock!!

Written By: Me (: HEARTOFPINKSOL

Chapter Four: 5 years

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

**This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. **

* * *

**5 years later.**

These 5 years, the brothers have not spoken to each other once. As, they have never even seen each other within the 5 years. During the past 5 years, Nick has gotten married to a girl named Macy. Nick has changed from a sarcastically funny person to a cold and quiet person. Nick is now a high-executive with an investment banking firm. Macy, who knows nothing of Nick's past is confused and upset. Joe has gotten married to Stella, but he is very poor and unemployed. Yet, he plays at weddings a few times, but that was never enough to support Stella, Stella's mother and himself. Joe had gotten fired from his job as he showed to much attitude towards others. Kevin, who is working at a jewelry store. And, Sonny is the only other brother who has kept their music side. Sonny makes jingles for advertisements.

One day, when Nick's birthday was coming up, Macy had decided to buy Nick a watch.

* * *

A**T THE JEWLERY STORE:**

"Hello. I ordered a watch." Macy said to the cashier.

"Ma'am a lot of people have ordered watches. Can you tell me something about how it looks?" The cashier reminded Macy kindly.

"Hm. It had said Nick carved in into the watch. It had sapphires on it. For his birthstone and it is his favorite stone." Macy kindly told the cashier, who stared at her with a shocked face.

"What happened?" Macy questioned.

"Does your husband also like, half the sapphires being blue, and the other being a lighter blue?" The cashier quickly replied.

"Actually he does. But, how would you know such a thing?" Macy asked confusedly.

"Is your husband, Nick Lucas?" The cashier asked after he took a glass of his water.

"Yes. He is." Macy bluffed.

"But, how do you know him?" Macy asked in a surprised tone.

"I know Nick, very well. He is my brother." Kevin told Miley.

"What?!" Macy said standing in shock.

"He hasn't told you about us. Has he?" Kevin asked sadly.

"No. But. He hasn't told me much about his past." Macy replied.

"I'm not surprised. Ever since, that day." Kevin said shaking his head.

"What happened?" Macy asked quickly.

Kevin gulped.

"First off. Let me introduce myself. I am Nick's eldest brother, Kevin Lucas. And you are?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"I'm Macy." Macy replied sweetly.

"Kevin!" A voice came from behind.

"Yes, sir?!" Kevin replied angrily.

"Get back to work!" The voice yelled.

Kevin nodded.

"Hey Macy, as you can see, I have to go. But, here is my card." Kevin told Macy and handed her a card with his number and email.

"Thanks." Macy said she took the card.

"Sorry, I'll see if we can meet again." Kevin answered.

"Yea. But about that watch?" Macy reminded him.

"Right." Kevin mentioned and quickly got out a silver watch, which was how Macy described it.

"Thanks." Macy said and got out a bill.

"Don't worry. It's on me. Sister-In-Law!" Kevin replied with a wink.

Macy laughed.

"Thanks." Macy mentioned and got her watch and left.

"Hm. Let's see where this takes us." Kevin muttered after Macy left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**BACK AT NICK'S HOUSE.**

"I'm home!" Macy yelled as she walked in.

"Hey." Nick quietly said and went back to work.

"Aw. Come on. Let go of your work for one day." Macy commanded.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Nick replied.

"NICKKK!" Macy screeched.

"What do you want?" Nick asked.

"I have a question." Macy quickly said.

"Yes?" Nick asked.

"Do you know a Kevin Lucas?" Macy questioned.

Nick raised his head from his work and stared at Macy with big eyes.

"I-I-have no idea who that person is." Nick lied with a stutter.

"Oh. Really? Because.." Macy replied, but Nick interrupted.

"I don't know him. And I don't care about any Kevin Lucas." Nick replied angrily "Forget about him."

Nick got up and left.

"Was Kevin lying?" Macy thought to herself.

While Nick was taking a nap, Macy, for the first time ever decided to go clean the house for Nick's surprise party.

While Macy was cleaning the attic, where she would put the party materials, she saw a box labeled JONAS.

"JONAS? What's JONAS?" Macy thought and opened the box.

In that box, were the pictures filled with the band and Stella.

"Aww. They were such a happy band. And happy brothers." Macy told herself.

"Huh. So Nick was lying. He does know Kevin! How could he!?" Macy thought to herself with a bit of anger.

"Ugh. He has been lying to me, for so much years. Well. I bet he wants to see them again. I'll put them on the list." Macy spoke as she got her phone.

Macy got her phone and calls Kevin.

"Hello." Kevin said as he answered the phone.

"This is Macy. Hey." Macy mentioned.

"Oh. Hey." Kevin replied.

"Well, you see. As you know Nick's birthday is coming up, and I am planning a surprise party for him. It would be great if JONAS could come." Macy reminded Kevin.

"I'll see what I can do." Kevin answered.

"Ok. Well I have to go now. Bye." Macy mentioned as she hung up.

* * *

As Macy requested, Kevin tried to find the other JONAS', and he did find Sonny. So he went up to Sonny's new home.

"Sonny!" Kevin greeted as he walked through the door, not able to recognize his brother.

"Who are you?" Sonny asked as he didn't recognize Kevin.

"Sonny, its me. Kevin, your big bro." Kevin introduced himself with a grin.

"KEVIN!" Sonny cried and gave him a hug.

"Wow. Lil bro, you've grown up so much." Kevin told his little brother as he gave him a hug.

"Ha. Yea. Here sit down." Sonny told his brother as he pointed to a sofa.

"Nice place." Kevin commented.

"Thanks." Sonny answered.

"What brings you here?" Sonny asked in amazement.

"Well, you see. I work at a jewelry store where I surprisingly met with Nick's new wife..Macy. Macy, is a beauty and a great girl. And she was talking about Nick because she was buying him a watch for his birthday. While I was there I introduced myself and told her who I was. All of a sudden, I got a call from her saying to come to Nick's party and that I should try to bring the rest of JONAS'. So what do you say?" Kevin answered.

"Wow. Won't Nick get mad if JONAS comes?" Sonny asked reasonably.

"It's a surprise party." Kevin mentioned.

"Well I'm in. If you are." Sonny told Kevin.

"I've been in. I find this a chance to have JONAS reunite!" Kevin exclaimed with joy.

"I wish. We have to find Joe too." Sonny reminded.

"Yea. We will. But, maybe, those 2 won't be mad at each other and we can all be reunited." Kevin hoped.

"In your dreams. We all know Joe and Nick's anger issue." Sonny reminded Kevin.

"We can try." Kevin guessed.

"Yea. That's different that reality." Sonny told him.

"C'mon let's find Joe." Kevin said.

"Good idea." Sonny mentioned.

The boys got onto the computer and searched Joe Lucas. They found a fish shop called Lucas & Malone Fish Dreams.

"What is this?" Kevin asked as he clicked on it.

The information about the shop contained:

"Lucas & Malone Fish Dreams, is a shop which sells fish. It is owned by Stella Malone and Joe Lucas."

"Wow. Joe and fish.?" Sonny thought aloud.

"No. Even worse. Stella and fish!" Kevin thought of the horror.

"C'mon let's go to the shop." Sonny said as he got his jacket and keys.

The 2 drove down to the shop and walked in.

"Sorry shop's closed." A blond girl said.

Sonny and Kevin just stood.

The blond girl didn't hear the door close.

"Um. You must be deaf. If you don't realiz-" Stella said as she turned around seeing Sonny and Kevin.

"Oh look who it is." Stella replied coldly.

"C'mon Stella!" Joe yelled.

"Oh. Joe. We have some unwanted pests." Stella answered with a glare.

Joe came in through the back door.

"Kevin. Sonny." Joe said quietly.

"You guys own a fish shop?" Kevin asked out of random.

"Yes. We do. It's a lot better than being in a band!" Joe answered coldly.

"Aw. C'mon Joe. You can't be mad." Sonny talked with a desperate voice.

"Excuse me. My husband was disrespected. My husband was forced to do something he didn't want to do. And last but not least, he got no attention. So it was like he wasn't in the band." Stella told the 2 defending Joe.

"Yea. And because of you 3, Stella was insulted and not being able to be our stylist. You guys broke a promise. When we were younger we promised Stella she would be our stylist when we became rockstars. Well she didn't. Some ugly person named Jenna did!" Joe cried.

"Dude. That was past." Kevin reminded.

"I don't care. May it be the past or the present. Also, that afro boy didn't even apologize." Joe reminded them.

"Look Joe. We didn't come here to fight. We came here to tell you that Kevin unexpectedly met Nick's wife, Macy. And Macy invited JONAS and Stella to Nick's surprise party." Kevin told Stella and Joe.

"Um." Joe stood in silence.

"NO! We are not going to that party. No matter what happens. It is because of him, Joe and I were ill-treated!" Stella snapped.

"But.." Kevin said but was interrupted by Sonny.

"C'mon Kevin. We just had to inform them, not expect them to come." Sonny told Kevin as he left through the door.

Kevin followed.

"Can you believe them!?" Stella asked angrily.

"I thought we got rid of those guys 5 years ago!" Joe answered angrily.

"Me too." Stella said.

"How are we doing with the bills?" Joe asked with a sigh.

Stella sighed.

"We have enough for this month. But, next month, I don't know. Winter is coming up and most fishermen won't go fishing or there won't be as much as fish." Stella said with a sigh.

"Man, why'd your grandma have to own a fish shop? I mean she couldn't have owned something else?" Joe joked.

Stella glared at Joe.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I really hope you are liking this story so far! I feel this story might actually be one of my bests. (: Will Joe and Nick ever make up? Who knows? Read on ;)**

**Review!**


	5. The Party!

**Let's Rock!!**

**Written by: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Five: The Party!!**

**Written: January 2010**

**A/N: Hey! Readers! I made a mistake! Stella's mother does not live with Joe and Stella. They have a 5 year old daughter named Chelsea ;] Also, the italics in this story are memories. And enjoy this chapter!! **

* * *

**This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. **

* * *

"I can't believe they have the nerve to ask you to come to afro boy's party!" Stella angrily told Joe.

"I know!" Joe said in anger.

"We better to make it clear to those fools you are out of JONAS forever and every." Stella angrily mentioned to Joe while she got dinner.

"Yea." Joe quietly muttered.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY AT NICK'S MANSION.**

As all the guests except Nick's brothers had arrived. Everybody was hiding as Nick arrived in the darkness of the main hall.

"Hello? Macy?" Nick echoed throughout the hall.

No one answered.

As Nick reached his living room, he found the light switch and turned it on.

"SURPISE!!" The guests yelled as Nick stood surprised.

Nick gave a small smile as Macy came and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday!" Macy whispered to him.

Nick saw the party decorations all meant for him.

Macy was wearing a no sleeved pink dress with glitter on it.

As Nick went to fresh up for the party as he was just wearing a black leather jacket with a dress suit and black pants. Macy followed her husband into their master bedroom.

"How'd you like my surprise!?" Macy exclaimed in happiness.

"It was nice. Thanks." Nick said giving a grin.

"I got you something." Macy informed as she opened her cupboard and got out a box.

"Oh. What I always wanted. A box!" Nick sarcastically joked.

"Open the box." Macy told Nick as she handed him the box.

Nick opened it and saw the bracelet.

Nick smiled and gave Macy a hug.

"I love it." Nick told Macy as he put the watch on.

"Now, if you must leave me to change." Nick joked as he got out a black tuxedo.

Macy left the room.

Nick sighed and sat on his bed.

Nick thought of the memories Joe, Kevin, Sonny and him use to do on his birthday.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHA!" Joe yelled in excitement as he opened Nick's door when he opened Nick's door._

"_Thanks man!" Nick said giving his brother a fist handshake._

"_Here, I hope you like this. It was all I could get with my salary. But, the quality is more than the quantity." Joe told his brother as he handed him a stuffed animal._

"_I'm not 5." Nick joked._

"_It's a dog!" Joe informed Nick._

"_My favorite animal!" Nick said happily._

"_Yea. It also has flippers and those tubes because I know you also like animals who swim." Joe reminded him. _

"_Thanks. I'll keep this forever." Nick informed Joe._

"_HOW'S MY YOUNGER BIRTHDAY BOY BROTHER DOING!?!" Kevin cried out._

"_He is doing swell." Nick calmly said._

"_That's my lil bro!" Kevin yelled as he gave his brother a big bear hug._

"_Thanks dawg!" Nick replied as he tried to be gangster._

"_Cause it is your birthday! I won't insult you __**TRYING**__ to be gangster. Cause I got you an awesome gift!" Kevin cried out._

"_Haha. Very funny. What?" Nick eagerly asked._

_Kevin took out a baseball._

"_A baseball. Dude I have like a ton of these!" Nick informed "But, its pretty cool. I guess."_

"_Man! It's a ball signed by the whole Yankee team!" Kevin cried out._

"_NO WAY! WHERE'D YOU GET THIS?! THIS MUST HAVE COST A FORTUNE!" Nick yelled happily._

"_Boy. Shut up." A elderly lady said as she heard all the screaming._

"_Sorry ma'am. We are just celebrating his birthday." Kevin defended._

"_Aw. Shucks. You should have said that before. Happy Birthday, child." The elderly lady said and walked away singing "Hips Don't Lie" while shaking her hips._

"_Ok. Dude! How?!" Nick asked surprised._

"_Well. As you know I work at a barber shop. SO, one of the Yankee players came in. I was so surprised!" Kevin yelled. _

"_Thanks man! I love it!" Nick said with a big smile on his face._

"_HEY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!" Sonny cried out as he walked into Nick's apartment. _

"_Thanks man!" Nick said happily._

"_I got you something. Its not big. But it is something you can def keep forever!" Sonny explained._

"_Really?" Nick asked. _

"_Yea." Sonny said as he got out a dog tag._

"_I'm not a dog." Nick replied._

"_Well. Look at it." Sonny told him as he handed it to Nick._

_On the dog tag it had said: _

_JONAS. Has the boys every girl wants as a boyfriend._

"_Thanks man! I love it!" Nick exclaimed as he put it on._

_Sonny smiled._

Nick looked at his neck and saw he still had the dog tag on.

Nick got up from his bed and opened his closet and got out a box labeled DON'T TOUCH, which contained his memories from the band that wasn't in the JONAS box in the attic.

Nick was about to open it then he remembered that day:

"_You know hell with this band! I wrote that song, but it wasn't put onto the album. I was forced to play the drums. My girlfriend can't be our stylist!" Joe yelled in anger._

_The brothers stood up._

"_Sorry about this. Let us talk to Joe and everything will be okay." Sonny said quickly._

"_As you wish." Jack said leaving._

"_Joe, what the heck was that?!" Nick said angrily._

"_What was that?! What is this!? I was barely in the video. I am being forced to play the drums. My song was insulted and my girlfriend can't be our stylist. Not only is she my girlfriend, but she is also our childhood friend!" Joe said angrily._

"_I don't know how to say this. But Joe does have a point in a way." Kevin replied._

"_What do you mean!?" Nick asked angrily._

"_I mean, we've been treated like royalty. But, Joe hasn't. I mean his song was removed, and we all did love that song a lot. Then, Joe is our singer along with you, Nick, but every time we practiced, Joe sang. And Stella was a kickass designer whom we all loved and especially Joe and she was taken off just like that." Kevin explained._

"_Come on. We have to take some sacrifices for our big career." Nick said._

"_Nick has a point. Life does have its obstacles. And if we want to live right, we have to make some sacrifices to overcome some obstacles." Sonny explained._

"_You know what. I don't care! I'm out!" Joe said leaving. _

"_Come on, Stella." Joe said angrily and left._

"_What the hell!?" Nick asked angrily._

Nick immediately threw the box in the closet in anger.

"I shouldn't ruin my good day thinking about those fools. I bet they are desperate wanting me back." Nick thought as he changed into his clothes and came down.

**AT** around 8 PM. 2 hours after the party started and the guest started leaving:

"Wow." Kevin thought as he saw his younger brother's house.

"He is really successful." Sonny said aloud.

"Obviously." Kevin mentioned.

"C'mon. We are already late as if." Sonny told his brother.

"Sorry. I need to look good for when I see Nick!" Kevin exclaimed.

"1. Chill. 2. Shut up and let's go. It's already 8. And Macy said to be here around 6!" Sonny cried out.

"Please. We are the Lucas brothers. We are born to be late. And better if we are late so we can spend some time with Nick." Kevin happily informed.

"Good point. The party, Macy said would end around 8:30." Sonny explained as he rang the door bell.

"Ugh! You idiots you missed the party!" Macy exclaimed disappointed as she opened the door.

"Sorry. Kevin wanted to look good. Wait. Isn't the party supposed to end at 8:30?" Sonny asked.

"No. 8! And. Isn't there supposed to be 3 of you?" Macy asked as she counted only 2.

"Um. Well, Joe didn't come. Kevin informed Macy quickly.

"Can we come in? Sonny randomly asked so they didn't have to explain.

"Please." Macy told them as she let them in.

"NICK!" Macy exclaimed in happiness.

"What?" a voice came from the kitchen.

"Guess who is here?" Macy said in happiness as she walked to the kitchen with the 2 following her.

"Who?" Nick asked, but he then saw Kevin and Sonny.

Nick stared at the 2 with a shocked face.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Nick angrily cried out.

"We were here for your party. But we came late." Sonny informed.

"Why did you even come? How did you know!? Macy was the…" Nick explained but then stopped after he remembered Macy asking him if he knew Kevin.

"Happy B-" Kevin said, but interrupted by Nick.

"Get out. And don't even think of coming back!" Nick angrily said as he got up from his eating his cake and point to the door.

"But.." Sonny spoke but nothing came out.

"Didn't you hear me? Do you want me to call security or what!?" Nick furiously asked.

Sonny and Kevin stared at each other and Sonny nodded and the 2 left.

"They are your brothers. Why do you have to act so mean?" Macy asked in a bit of an angry tone.

"How did you meet with Kevin? You never knew him before." Nick asked in a tensed voice.

"When I was buying you that watch. I know nothing about your past." Macy yelled angrily at Nick.

"You don't need to know anything." Nick furiously told her.

"Why did you invite them?!" Nick angrily ask her.

"I wanted to see you happy for once! Especially now that you are going to be a father!" Macy snapped back angrily causing Nick to stare at her with a shocked face.

"Your pregnant?" Nick asked in a lower tone.

Macy didn't respond back as she ran up the stairs while Nick followed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about your past?" Macy asked him with tears falling down her tanish skin.

Nick stood in silence.

Macy got out a suitcase and started piling her clothes in it.

"Macy, what are you are doing?" Nick asked confused.

Macy didn't respond back and continued packing her stuff together.

Finally, Macy was done packing and left the room while Nick kept asking her what was going on.

Nick followed her down the steps.

"Macy." Nick repeated himself.

"Why are you leaving!?" Nick asked sadly.

"I can't have a relationship with a man who won't let me in into their life. I'm going to my mother's!" Macy told him with tears falling down her face.

"Macy! No!" Nick yelled sadly.

"I'm sorry!" Macy said as she left the house and got into her car.

"Macy!" Nick yelled as he ran outside, but knew there wasn't any hope for her coming back.

**THAT NIGHT:**

Nick lay on his bed thinking about what just happened between Macy and him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nick got up from his bed and got ready for work.

As usual, he expected his breakfast on the table made by the special hands of Macy.

But, Nick had to make his own toast and omelet, which he wasn't very good at making.

After work, Nick stopped by at Macy's best friend, Danielle's house.

"What do you want?" Danielle rudely asked.

"You see. I kind wanted to talk." Nick told her.

"About Macy??" Danielle asked coldly.

"Yea." Nick mentioned.

"Come in." Danielle commanded and Nick went inside.

As the 2 sat on the sofa.

"You see-" Nick tried to explain, but was interrupted by Danielle.

"I know what happened. Macy called and told me everything. Nick, I can't believe you. I mean she just tried to make you happy and you yell at her!" Danielle replies sternly.

"Well. I don't want to see that group ever again!" Nick responded in a serious tone.

"That's your problem." Danielle informed.

Nick stared at her with a confused face.

"You keep running away from your past!" Danielle explained.

"How?" Nick asked.

"You don't tell anyone about what happened. Macy tells me for these 5 years, all you do is work. You talk to her, but not as much as a husband should or as a husband should sound. A marriage is based on trust, honesty, love. That you give nothing to her." Danielle informed seriously.

"What?! I give her luxuries. I give her love." Nick explained.

"What about trust and honesty?" Danielle asked.

Nick stood quiet.

"That's what I thought. Stop running away from your past, cause its always going to catch up with you no matter what happens." Danielle explained.

Nick nodded.

"Your right." Nick commented.

"Obviously." Danielle bluffed.

Nick stood up and said his thanks and then left through the door.

When Nick got in his BMW.

He thought:

"How should I stop running my past? There is one way. I could meet up with the band." Nick thought.

**A/N: Yea, I know long. But, it is still a great chapter (: Will Nick and the band become what they once were? Will Nick and Joe settle their differences? Will Macy ever come back to Nick? Will Stella, Joe, and Chelsea ever be able to pay their bills? **

**Read onto the next chapters!!!!**


	6. Brothers

**Let's Rock!!**

**Written by: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Six: Brothers**

**Written: January 2010**

**A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry for the late late late update! I was so busy!!! But, I still hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. **

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"5 PM. Usual Spot (Sonny's house). Bring Joe." Nick texted to Kevin and Sonny, but not to Joe.

"Firehouse right?" Kevin wrote back.

"Isn't that Sonny's house?" Nick answered.

"He got a new place." Kevin responded.

"Do we still have the firehouse?" Nick asked.

"Yea. Sonny has been paying for it." Kevin informed Nick.

"Ok. Well bring Joe." Nick commanded as he gave a big sigh.

"Macy, please come back." Nick thought.

"I'll see what I can do." Kevin told Nick.

"Fine. I got to go. Bye." Nick explained as he went back to work.

"Hey. I got a text from Nick." Kevin told Sonny as they met up at Starbucks.

"Did it say..5 PM. Usual Spot (Sonny's House). Bring Joe." Sonny asked.

"Dang!? How did you know?" Kevin asked in horror.

"I got the text too dumbass!" Sonny snapped.

"RUDE!" Kevin yelled.

"Shut up." Sonny commanded.

"Mean. I'm not talking to you anymore." Kevin informed.

"Let's see how long this lasts." Sonny told himself.

"SO! Do you want to go?" Kevin asked.

"That lasted a while." Sonny joked.

"I want to go. JONAS may reunite!" Kevin exclaimed

"Keyword is may. He asked us to ask Joe, meaning that he is still upset with Joe." Sonny pointed out.

"Stop being a Nick!" Kevin joked.

"A Nick?" Sonny asked confused.

"A negative person. Duh!" Kevin explained.

"What time is it?" Sonny asked.

"Time for you to get a watch!" Kevin joked.

"Shut up." Sonny told him.

"No really. It is like 4:00." Kevin informed Sonny as he looked at his gold watch.

"C'mon hurry up and eat let's go to Joe's." Sonny commanded.

"Why can't I eat in your car?" Kevin asked as he stuffed his mouth with a giant muffin.

"You'll mess it up!" Sonny informed him as Kevin ate his food and got up.

The 2 went to the fish shop.

Joe, Stella, and Chelsea were all eating their lunch when Kevin and Sonny came in.

Stella stared at Kevin and Sonny.

"Yes?" Stella asked coldly.

"We want to talk to Joe in private." Kevin informed Stella.

"Just say it in my face." Stella rudely commanded.

"Oh please. C'mon Joe." Sonny told Joe.

Joe nodded at Stella and got up and they went into a corner.

"Why the hell are you 2 here?!" Joe whispered in a tensed voice.

"We have something to tell you." Kevin answered.

Joe gave Kevin the "no duh" look.

"Well, Kevin and I were thinking of hanging out in the firehouse like old' times." Sonny said with a smile hoping Joe would agree.

"Me, and hang out with you 2?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"Yea. It'll be fun!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Haha. No. I can't come." Joe informed as he was about to leave but Sonny grabbed his arm.

"Let go." Joe coldly said.

"C'mon. Nick will not be there." Sonny explained as he knew that was probably why Joe wasn't going to go.

Joe turned around.

"I have to work. I don't know if you noticed I'm not as rich as you guys are." Joe rudely replied.

"Please. The only rich one is Nick." Kevin blurted causing Sonny to give Kevin a big glare.

Kevin noticed his mistake and covered his mouth.

"How would you know that he is rich?" Joe suspiciously asked.

The 2 remained silent.

"Oh. I get it. You guys actually went to his party. Hm. Just as I thought. You 2 are probably his spies." Joe angrily mentioned and tried to leave, but Sonny grabbed onto his arm again.

"Let me go." Joe threatened.

"Let us explain. We aren't anybody's spies. And we went, and we were kicked out faster than anything." Sonny explained.

"Not surprised. Afro boy just wants the main attention. Stupid attention hog." Joe muttered under his breath.

"Joe! I'm telling you this one last time, come with us. You are coming whether you like it or not." Kevin angrily said causing Joe to turn around and glare.

"Excuse me?! You can't force me to do anything." Joe angrily said.

"Excuse me?! I understand how much you hate Nick right now, but we still like him. And we also like you so don't say that kind of crap either. You will come with us whether you want to not!" Kevin threatened.

"The curly one must have put you up to this." Joe said shaking his head.

"No." Sonny lied.

"Yea he did." Kevin explained causing Sonny to glare.

"Yes he did. He said to bring you, and we won't let him down." Kevin informed Joe.

"Yet, you'll let me down. I thought you were my brothers." Joe coldly told them.

"Really? We aren't brothers?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Brothers don't go behind each others backs." Joe informed.

Kevin was about to say something, but Sonny stopped him.

"Joe. Listen, we aren't here to force you." Sonny informed but was interrupted by Joe.

"Then why are you here?" Joe suspiciously asked.

"Ok. Fine. We are, but c'mon. Who said Nick will come? You know him. He says something but he does something else." Sonny explained.

Joe glared at the 2.

"One hour. I'm staying for one hour then I'm leaving. I don't care whether you burn me or not. But, one thing will stay clear and that is Stella will not know about this." Joe angrily said.

"Fine." Sonny agreed.

"5 PM." Kevin informed.

"It's 4:45 PM." Joe informed coldly.

"C'mon!" Sonny exclaimed.

Sonny and Kevin ran out the door.

"I got to go somewhere." Joe told Stella.

"Where? You aren't going to join the band with them are you?" Stella asked suspiciously.

"Me and that band. Never. I have some work to do." Joe told Stella.

"Why are you going with them?" Stella asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are just giving me a ride. I promise." Joe lied.

"Fine." Stella told him as Joe ran out the door.

* * *

The boys reached the firehouse by 5 PM.

Joe, Kevin, and Sonny walked in.

"You managed to bring him?" Nick asked.

"I'M HERE! AREN'T I!?" Joe yelled.

"Joe. I am not here to fight." Nick calmly told him, yet there was a bit of anger in his tone.

Joe glared at Nick.

"Kevin, Sonny lock all doors." Nick commanded.

The 2 raised an eyebrow but did it.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?" Joe yelled in anger.

"I told I'm not here to fight. Sit." Nick told him.

Joe surprisingly listened while the other 3 brothers sat.

Nick gave a small smile.

"As you know I'm not here to fight. I'm pretty sure Joe, you may have heard about Macy. And Sonny, and Kevin. You 2 obviously know Macy." Nick explained with that hint of anger in his tone.

"Don't even say my name." Joe commanded.

"Joe, please. Well Kevin, Sonny. I'm really sorry for acting like such a ass. I'-" Nick asked but Kevin interrupted.

"Man, it's ok. I understand." Kevin told him.

Sonny nodded.

"Well that night, Macy and I got into a fight, or well I let out my anger onto her and she get very upset and left the house." Nick explained.

"Not surprised." Joe coldly muttered under his breath.

Nick, who would've said something back just kept calm, yet he knew that he was probably going to explode any minute.

"SO. I met with Macy's friend, Danielle, she hates in everyway, but she advised that I should stop running away from my past. So, I feel we should be like we once were." Nick said.

"Nice story. I hope you fools didn't believe him." Joe said with a frown.

"This is going no where!" Sonny exclaimed causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

"My god, ok. Let me explain the big problem here. NICK has no idea why Joe is mad, but he is mad at Joe because Joe ruined the chances of us becoming offense Joe. And JOE is mad because Nick got all the attention and Joe was being ill-treated and Nick didn't do anything about it." Sonny explained as a he took a big sigh after that.

"You were mad because I got all the attention? I got no attention." Nick said.

"WHAT?! YEA YOU DID! You were on that video the whole time! And he loved your song NOT mine!" Joe cried.

"Yea! But who ruined our chances of becoming rockstars?!" Nick exploded..

"YOU!" The 2 brothers said in a unison.

"WHAT ME!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" They said in another unison.

"STOP!" They both exclaimed.

"Stop!!!!!" Kevin yelled.

Everybody raised an eyebrow at him.

"God. Can't you 2 settle your differences? I mean look where we are? This is the firehouse where we spent our whole childhood. The firehouse with all of our most loved memories!" Kevin cried out.

"I'll be fine with him if he apologizes." Joe quietly said.

"How can you apologize for something you had no control over?" Nick sarcastically asked.

"SEE! Do you see yourselves?! Ok. Both of you are at fault. JOE, you kept an anger for so long and didn't say a word. Also, you kind of did ruin our chances. NICK! You were kept up in all your attention, you didn't notice how Joe was being ill-treated." Kevin exclaimed.

"Since when do you care so much?!" Joe asked.

"I want to be brothers again. For 5 years we haven't said 1 word to each other or even seen each other. Before, we couldn't last 5 min without saying something to each other. We were tighter than tight. C'mon. Think about it. I'm pretty sure Nick didn't think of this, but this is the perfect place to settle all differences. Also, do you think Mom and Dad will be happy about you 2 fighting, for this long?! I didn't think so." Kevin cried out.

"But.." Nick and Joe said in a unison.

"Kevin's right. I mean this is the first but come on. Brothers?" Sonny asked as he put his hand in the middle of the air.

Kevin put his hand on top of Sonny's.

Joe stared and thought of all the memories and so did Nick.

The 2 slowly put their hands in the middle.

"BROTHERS!" They all yelled said in a unison.

**A/N: YEAA! Joe and Nick are finally not as mad as each other, or are they? Read in the next chapter, but OVERALL, Sweet chapter!! (: I hope you liked it!**


	7. Family

**Let's Rock!!**

**Written by: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Seven: Family**

**Written: January 2010**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY for not updating! I've been so busy! So I made this long chapter just for you guys! I hope to get another chapter by tonight. But we'll see. I hope you guys still like the story. R&R!**

* * *

**This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. **

* * *

The brothers apologized causing Kevin to cry.

"Dude. Are you crying?" Sonny asked.

"Shut up!" Kevin commanded as he was wiping his tears off

The rest of the brothers started laughing.

"I told you this would happen!" Kevin snapped at Sonny who started laughing.

"Sorry bro." Sonny joked.

Kevin smiled.

"SAY IT!" Kevin commanded.

"Say what?" The brothers asked in a unison.

"Wow. We need to stop that!" Joe said.

"Say that I was right!" Kevin told them.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Cause I don't hear it that much." Kevin said with a blush.

Sonny chuckled and said

"Fine. You were right."

"YEAAA! I TOLD YOU I'M A GENIUS! REMEMBER WHEN I BEAT NICK IN THAT GAME WITH THE BOUNCY BALL!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You did not beat me." Nick told angrily.

"Yea sure." Kevin said with a wink.

Nick glared at him.

"Do you still have that voice?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Are you still an awesome drummer?" Joe asked with a grin.

"Man. I haven't played any instrument into so long!" Nick told him.

"I haven't sang in so long. I've just been with dirty fish." Joe joked.

"Hey! I've gotten a great idea." Sonny exclaimed with a light bulb over his head.

"Frankie, is obviously going to be getting out of college soon. SO. Why don't we give him the firehouse?" Sonny said.

"Then where will we practice?" Kevin asked.

"Smart." Joe told him.

"My house. I've got a spare room in the basement which can be used for a music studio." Nick explained.

"Won't getting a music studio in the house take like months for it make?" Kevin asked.

"Not really. I can easily have it done." Nick said.

"Hm. Will Frankie really want this old place?" Joe asked.

"Please. Frankie loves the place! Look. And for the first few months, we'll pay the bills. Then when Frankie settles in. he can start." Nick told them.

"Dude. Frankie has the most money!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Shut up." Nick commanded.

"So it is decided?" Sonny asked.

"Yea!" They all said.

**AFTER A FEW HOURS OF FUN:**

"Crap!" Joe cried when he looked at his watch.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I told Stella, I'll be back in an hour. And look at the time! It's past an hour!" Joe exclaimed.

"Way past an hour." Kevin slowly said.

"Shut up." Joe commanded.

"And? That's a problem because?" Nick asked.

"She hates all of you. Especially you." Joe explained.

"Not surprised. C'mon if you tell her we patched up, she won't be mad anymore." Nick advised.

"Please. We all know Stella, too well. When she hates something or someone she will make sure their life is hell or well at least try to. She's scary." Joe informed with a shutter.

"I know right!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Well. I got to go!" Joe said as he got his shoes and went out the door.

"Hm. I've got to go too." Kevin told Sonny and Nick as he ran out the door.

"Ha. I see you are still wearing the dog tag I gave you." Sonny said with a grin.

"I told you I would never take it off. Even if I'm super mad." Nick smiled.

"True brothermanship." Sonny joked.

Nick grinned.

"Hey! Well I got to go make the arrangements. But, hopefully by a few days we'll have the room ready to go!" Nick exclaimed.

"Few days?! Damn!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Yea. When you are Nick Lucas, you get everything in a shorter amount." Nick bluffed.

"Well see you!" Nick said as he walked out the door and Sonny followed.

****

After a few days:

Macy had come back to Nick realizing that he has changed and is living a happy and fun filled life with his brothers.

Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Sonny have been rehearsing at Nick's spare room which got remade. It had all instruments and a music studio which was the same, but advanced type from the one in the fire house.

Stella had been getting a bit suspicious onto where Joe had been going to. So one day:

Stella was helping out a customer while Joe was sneaking out. But, Stella caught Joe and questioned him about it.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked suspiciously.

"Um." Joe remained speechless as he knew if he told Stella where he was, she wouldn't let him go anymore and she would be very upset.

"You've been very outgoing these days." Stella told him.

"Yea. Well. Um. I've been looking for places which are hiring. Um. Mitchell. Um. He knows places. So I could. Um. You know. Get a place." Joe lied very badly.

Stella bit her lip.

"Ok. Fine." Stella told him as she went back.

* * *

Another few days later, a contest is announced with the same prize.

Joe, Kevin, and Nick decide they aren't ready to enter, but due to Sonny's insistence they enter the contest. Yet, that same night, Stella tells Joe about a job for a cruise around the world. The cruise paid a good amount of money, especially for their finance problem. Joe decided he would do it until he realized it was the same day as the contest.

The band went to party for all the contestants entering the party.

"HEY!" Kevin yelled as he saw Danielle.

"Hey Kevin! Looking nice!" Danielle said with a smile.

Kevin smiled as he stood there.

Joe and Nick started laughing at Kevin's lameness.

"Um. You look nice like everyday." Kevin finally responded causing Nick and Joe to blurt out laughing.

"Thanks." Danielle said with a chuckle as she walked away with Macy.

"So romantic." Sonny joked.

"I'm going to get myself a drink." Sonny informed as he walked over to the bar.

Nick looked around, and a girl caught his eye.

Nick immediately recognized the girl, knowing it was his ex-girlfriend, Alex.

Obviously, when Joe and Kevin saw her they ran to her knowing Nick was trying to hide from her.

"ALEX!" Joe yelled as he ran over to her with the other 2 brothers following.

"Joe!" Alex exclaimed as she gave Joe and Kevin a hug.

"Hey!! How've you been!?" Kevin kindly asked with a smile.

"You know. The same." Alex replied.

Soon David Henry came along and put his arms around Alex.

"Hey! Nick! Kevin! Joe! Isn't there another one?" David asked as he counted only 3.

"Yea. He is at the bar. How've you been?!" Joe asked.

"I'm great. I'm surprised you still remember me." David responded.

"Yea. I know right!" Kevin replied.

"I miss those days when were so young and hip." Joe said.

"Yes. You've definitely lost it if you say hip." David joked.

"Haha. So I see you 2 are a couple." Kevin smiled.

"Yea." David replied.

"Joe, how's Stella?" Alex asked.

"Oh. You know the usual. Good." Joe said.

"Did she come?" Alex asked looking around.

"Sorry, but no." Joe said as he looked down.

"Well. I'm going to get a drink. Want to join?" David asked.

"I'm in. You can meet Sonny when you get there." Kevin said as he left with David.

Joe followed the 2.

"Wow. 5 years." Alex said.

"Yea." Nick said as he was feeling awkward.

"So. Have you met anyone new?" Alex asked.

"Well obviously. Her name is Macy. She is probably somewhere around here." Nick told her.

"That's great." Alex told him.

"Yea." Nick told her.

"I bet you are wondering why I picked David." Alex joked.

"Yea. Definitely." Nick sarcastically responded.

"Well. He isn't that bad." Alex told him.

"I guess yea." Nick awkwardly said.

All of a sudden, a voice started coming.

Nick and Alex looked and saw Kevin singing as he was drunk.

"Oh no." Nick and Alex said in a unison.

"Go. Save the audience." Alex joked as Nick left.

**WHEN THE BOYS REACHED NICK'S MANSION:**

"SONNY! MY BROTHER! I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Kevin yelled in a drunk state.

Joe and Nick started laughing.

"Someone is a little to drunk." Joe muttered.

"I heard that." Kevin told him with a smile.

Kevin walked into the band room and saw Sonny fainted.

"SONNY!" Kevin yelled seriously.

Joe and Nick heard and immediately ran.

Macy immediately called the doctor and the ambulance came.

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

"Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Please sit down." The Doctor commanded.

The brothers took their seats.

"What happened to Sonny?" Joe immediately asked in a worried tone.

"Will he be okay?" Nick shot out.

"C'mon doc, answer fast!" Kevin exclaimed.

The Doctor sighed.

"Well. Sonny is suffering from………………..

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! What could Sonny be suffering from? Read in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	8. Tragedy

**Let's Rock!!**

**Written by: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter 8: Tragedy**

**Written: January 2010**

**A/N: Hey guys! I read your reviews. SO one of the reviewers (chibiyugixyami) saying I should've put Macy's POV about how Nick changed. And, I decided before I start this chapter I'll explain how. ENJOY!**

* * *

**This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. **

* * *

**[REMEMBER THIS IS JUST HOW MACY FIGURED OUT ABOUT NICK. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CURRENT TOPIC. THAT WILL COME UP LATER]**

**MACY'S POV**

The phone rang.

"Ugh. Who could it be?" I thought to myself

I saw the number and ignored it.

After a few rings, the voicemail came on.

"Hello. Macy. It's Nick again. Look Macy, you were right. And, I know I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did. But, I want you to know how sorry I am. I love you very much. Please come back. I've found life in a new way. I'm actually smiling." Nick said on the voicemail.

"This is like the billionth time today!" I said aloud.

"Maybe you should actually go to him." Danielle spoke as she walked in.

"Danielle?" I questioned as I was confused.

"Yea. It's me. You wouldn't think I wouldn't see my best friend!" Danielle said with a wink.

I laughed.

"Thanks. When'd you come?" I asked.

"I came soon enough to hear that message." Danielle told me.

I was speechless as there was nothing to say.

"Macy. I think he really wants you back." Danielle said to me.

"How do you know?" I asked knowing she would mention the voicemail.

"The day you left he came to my house. He asked me what to do. So, I advised him to stop running away from his past. So I guess he actually listened." Danielle explained.

"Really? He came to you. You and him hate each other so much!" I exclaimed.

"Well yea. I wasn't surprised. I knew he would be coming." Danielle mentioned.

"Very funny." I told her.

"I think you should go back to him. And this is coming from me. The girl who hates him so much!" Danielle exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Really?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. Look. Let me tell you something. Nick may be a Nick. But, when he loves someone he really does. I mean have you heard his songs?" Danielle spoke.

"Haha. You listen to his songs?" I asked.

"Shut it!" Danielle snapped.

I laughed.

"What if he doe-" I said but was interrupted by Danielle.

"He won't. If he does. I'll fry him till he is dead. Cause, no one hurts my best friend even if they are Nicholas Jerry Lucas." Danielle proudly spoke.

**A/N: So that is how Macy knew he changed and all.**

**NOW. Back to the story. **

* * *

_Recap:_

_Kevin walked into the band room and saw Sonny fainted. _

"_SONNY!" Kevin yelled seriously._

_Joe and Nick heard and immediately ran._

_Macy immediately called the doctor and the ambulance came._

_**AT THE HOSPITAL:**_

"_Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Please sit down." The Doctor commanded._

_The brothers took their seats._

"_What happened to Sonny?" Joe immediately asked in a worried tone._

"_Will he be okay?" Nick shot out._

"_C'mon doc, answer fast!" Kevin exclaimed._

_The Doctor sighed._

"_Well. Sonny is suffering from……………….." _

"What is he suffering from?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Sonny has a brain tumor." The Doctor replied sadly.

"T-T-U-M-O-R-!?!?" Joe exclaimed sadly noticing tears coming down his shimmering hazel-brown eyes.

"Yes. I am very sorry." The Doctor told them.

Kevin couldn't look up as he was so upset.

"How long does he have to live?" Nick asked as he was trying to hide his tears.

"With the event that had just happened, not very long. His every breath, every moment his precious." The Doctor informed.

"Can we meet him?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." The Doctor told him.

As the brothers walked into the room where Sonny was.

"I can't believe you!" Joe exclaimed as he walked in.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nick asked sadly.

"Sonny!" Kevin yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sonny apologized.

"Sorry won't cut it. According to the doctor you don't have enough time. If you told us before, we could've saved you!" Joe cried out.

"It isn't possible. Remember Joe, you said one day all of us would die." Sonny explained.

"That wasn't all. You said "I don't want to die cause I'm so cool." I said "Home skillet, you wish you could never die. But unless you are like God." Then you were like. "I am god." Then I said. "Yea sure. SON. Everybody dies. One day I'll die." Then you hugged me." Joe remembered.

"Very funny. I'm surprised you remembered." Sonny joked hoping to get them to be a bit happier.

"I can't believe you would do this." Kevin said.

"What happened to brothermanship?" Nick asked.

"Forget about this. What about our show?" Sonny asked.

"SHOW?! WHAT THE HELL!?? ARE YOU CRAAZY!?!??!" Kevin exclaimed.

"FORGET ABOUT THE SHOW!" Nick completed what Kevin was about to say after.

"As my last wish. I want JONAS to perform together one more time." Sonny told them.

"But.." Nick said.

"Don't you want to complete my last wish?" Sonny pleaded.

"Fine." Kevin muttered.

Joe stood quiet knowing that he may not complete Sonny' s last wish.

**THAT NIGHT:**

"Chelsea go upstairs." Joe commanded and Chelsea did as she was told.

"Why'd you send the kid upstairs?" Stella asked.

"I have to talk to you." Joe told her.

"Ok." Stella said.

"Sonny is suffering from a brain tumor." Joe informed Stella.

"Oh my god." Stella said surprised.

"Yea. I know. I'm sad too." Joe told her.

"Wait. How do you know?" Stella suspiciously asked.

"Even if the whole fight occurred we are still brothers." Joe explained.

Stella stared at him to tell if he was lying. Which he wasn't. But, he wasn't telling her the full truth.

"AND. All the time I've been out. I've been with the band." Joe informed.

"Hm. That's where you've been. Lying to me. Fooling me. Telling me you were looking for a job with Mitchell." Stella angrily replied.

"I'm sorry, Stells. But. There is more." Joe told her.

"Of course." Stella sarcastically responded.

"For Sonny's last wish, he wants JONAS to perform on stage one more time." Joe informed.

"Why are you telling me? You didn't bother to tell me you were with them before." Stella told him with a tensed tone.

"This is why. " Joe quietly muttered.

Stella didn't respond.

"The concert is on the same day as the day we are leaving for the cruise ship." Joe told her.

"Don't you dare tell me you are going to the concert." Stella angrily warned.

Joe stood quiet.

"Listen. I know its terrible for what is happening to Sonny. But, what about us? We have kid to take care of. We need the money." Stella angrily told him.

"Yea. I understand. But, Sonny's my brother." Joe responded.

"Brother! My foot! They aren't your brothers!!!!! What about the way they treated you!?" Stella furiously brought back the memories.

Joe glared at her.

"I am going to go to that concert. Whether you like it or not!" Joe angrily told her.

"Obviously. It doesn't matter what I want. All you care about is your family! What about Chelsea and I?" Stella angrily told him.

"I love my family. You and Chelsea are my family. So I love you too!" Joe furiously explained.

"Family! My foot!" Stella repeated.

"Oh My God! I get the point! Your foot is everything!" Joe exclaimed.

"Really? You haven't done anything for this family except fake looking for jobs, drink, and sob. You barely work in the fish shop!" Stella snapped back.

Joe glared at her.

"FAKE!??! WHAT THE HELL!?!? I'M LOOKING. MAYBE YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE WORLD CAUSE YOUR TO BUSY GETTING FISH!!!" Joe ferociously snapped back.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Stella asked snobbishly.

"Yea. You know I'm right. Maybe, if you had a better business!!" Joe snapped at her.

"EXCUSE ME?! I at least do something!" Stella told him angrily.

"Whatever. I'm out!" Joe informed as he got a bottle of alcohol and walked towards the beach which was near where they lived.

"You know what Joe? GO TO HELL!" Stella yelled towards him.

****

**A/N: THE END OF CHAPTER.**

**Hope you liked it! Review :D **


	9. Cruise or Concert?

**Let's Rock!!**

**By: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Nine: Cruise or Concert?**

**Written: February 2010**

****

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm super sorry I didn't update. You see, my laptop broke down, so I obviously wasn't able to use a computer. Or well update. I updated one chapter of another story, but I wanted to write this on my brand new laptop (inspiron 14!) I'm planning on putting another chapter by tonight. But we'll see on how much review I get ;] and on how much time I have. Enjoy!**

******************************************IMPORTANT**********************************

**This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. **

****************************************IMPORTANT*****************************************

**The next day.**

Stella goes to Nick's mansion to plead Nick to make Joe not go to the concert so he can go on the cruise ship to earn the money. Stella walks in amazed and is welcomed by a cheerful Macy.

"You must be Stella!" Macy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wow. Nick has a good sense in." Stella thought.

"You must be…." Stella said as she forgot Nick's wife's name.

"Macy." Macy completed Stella's sentence.

"Yup! Sorry!" Stella faked a smile.

"Yea. Would you like anything to drink?" Macy asked politely.

"I'm fine. Is Nick around?" Stella asked looking around.

"Yeah. I'll go and get him." Macy told Stella as she walked up the swirl stairs.

A moment later, Nick comes down.

"Hey." Nick said with a grin.

Stella just gave him a glare.

Nick raised his eyebrows but continued.

"Sit down." Nick formally said as he noticed Stella was standing up.

"My pleasure." Stella coldly replied.

"May I ask why are you here?" Nick asked.

"Many reasons. One of them are I'm sure Joe has told you about our finance problem." Stella told him.

"Yea. Sorry about that." Nick quietly said.

"Okay then. I'm sure he hasn't told you anything about a cruise ship. Has he?" Stella suspiciously asked.

"Nope. Not as of yet. Why?" Nick asked.

"Look. Joe has such a big opportunity to earn some good cash for his family. And I.. I mean we certainly don't want to throw this opportunity to waste." Stella half lied.

"Okay. Sure. Joe can go on the cruise ship. I don't see why not." Nick told her as he shrugged.

Stella glared at him while Nick just raised his eyebrows and mouthed okay.

"Listen. The cruise ship is leaving on the same day as your pathetic concert. So, if you could just make Joe forget about the concert and think about his family for once. Then it'll be okay." Stella told him meanly.

"C'mon. This concert is really important to Sonny. Sonny has a-" Nick said but was interrupted by Stella.

"Yeah. I know. Brain tumor. Very depressing. But everybody is going to die." Stella quickly said, but continued.

"We need money now. If JONAS had worked out maybe this conflict wouldn't have happened.

Nick stared at Stella with a bit of a glare.

"Listen. Can you let bygones be bygones? I understand. But, this concert is important. I can give you a blank cheque.." Nick said not realizing how much that would anger Stella.

"I don't want your blank cheque. That is the last thing in the world I would want! All I came here was just to tell you to tell Joe to forget about the concert and go on the cruise ship. I don't see the big problem with that. I mean how can you be so sure JONAS will last? It didn't last before." Stella coldly reminded him.

Nick sighed as he knew one way or the other Stella would win.

"Fine. I'll talk to Joe. But, I don't see why you can't." Nick spoke as he suspiciously looked at her.

"Because thanks to you guys. Joe and I had a sma-big quarrel last night. And he won't listen to me because it doesn't follow the brother guidelines. I don't think he remembers what happened 5 years ago. Does he?" Stella rudely replied.

"Okay? I'm sorry I asked. I'm sorry about everything. I'll talk to Joe. He'll go on your cruise ship. You win." Nick pleaded.

Stella smirked.

"Thank you. Now I'll be on my way to go pack!" Stella said.

"Where on the cruise ship are you going?" Nick asked.

"Around the world!" Stella bluffed.

"Been there. And done that." Nick bragged with a grin causing Stella to glare at him.

"Nothing will ever be the same between me and you. Don't even try. You didn't need me then." Stella rudely said and walked through the doors.

Nick sighed.

"What was that all about?" Macy asked as she walked down the steps.

"You don't want to know, baby." Nick told he as he gave her a one-armed hug.

A few hours later. 2 more days till the concert/cruise ship.

"Hey!" Nick said over the phone to Joe.

"Hey." Joe quietly said.

"Can we meet at the usual El Meat?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Are Kevin and Sonny going to be there?" Joe asked.

"Nah. Just us two brothers. I have to talk to you." Nick revealed.

Joe gulped knowing he was in trouble.

"Okay. See you there." Joe said as he hung up.

**AT EL MEAT**

"Hey." Joe said as he saw Nick walk in through the doors in a collared shirt and jeans.

"Hey." Nick replied to Joe who was in a shirt with a cow and a bottle of milk with the cow saying Mom?

"Nice shirt." Nick said.

"I know right." Joe grinned

"Here lets order then we'll talk." Nick commanded.

"Sure." Joe said.

A waiter came and Joe ordered pork ribs and coke. While Nick ordered Chicken wings with a root beer.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Joe asked.

"Well. Stel- I mean I heard about your cruise ship." Nick told him.

Surprisingly, their order came fast and the waiter handed them their food. He put out a napkin and a pen.

"What is this for?" Nick asked the waiter.

"I was at the concert 5 year back. I remember you guys. I loved your music!! Could you sign this?" The waiter asked.

The 2 brothers signed the napkin and the waiter left.

"How'd you hear about my cruise ship?" Joe asked suspiciously as he looked at the ribs.

"Poor ribs." Nick muttered.

"Stella told me.." Nick honestly told him.

"Ugh! Damn Stella! I am not going to that freaking cruise ship! I don't care about going around the world! She doesn't care about anyone but herself!" Joe angrily said as he took a sip out of his fizzy coke.

"Stella has a really weird way of expressing her care for people. She cares about you and Chelsea." Nick told him.

"Too bad. I'm still not going." Joe told him as he took a bite out of the ribs.

"C'mon. There is going to be plenty of opportunities for this concert." Nick reminded him

"Yea. But there won't be plenty of opportunities to play with the four of us." Joe quietly replied.

"Listen. I don't want you to lose this opportunity . C'mon. Your going to get paid well. You're going to go around the world. If I were you, I would do it." Nick said as he took a sip from his root beer.

Joe stared at Nick with sharp eyes.

"Did Stella put you up for this?" Joe slowly asked.

"Jo-I'-" Nick stuttered but Joe repeated himself.

"No. She didn't put me up for this. She just came and told me about the cruise ship." Nick lied.

Joe suspiciously looked at Nick, who kept a fake honest eye.

Joe nodded.

"But it seems fishy. Because this is a Stella thing to do.." Joe reminded him.

"Yeah." Nick quietly said as he took a chicken wing and savored the BBQ sauce.

Joe gave a long sigh and finally put thought of his decision.

"I'll go on the cruise ship. You win." Joe sadly mentioned to his brother.

"No. Stella wins." Nick thought to himself.

**A/N: Isn't Stella annoying and evil? Haha. Review. Hopefully you aren't mad at my late updating (: **


	10. Concert!

Let's Rock!!

By: Heartofpinksol

Chapter Ten: Concert!

Written: February 2010

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night! Well I hope you enjoy this! : ) OMT! I'M AT CHAPTER 10! By the way, OMT stands for Oh My Taylor (for Taylor Lautner) haha!

****************************************IMPORTANT********************************

This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. 

****************************************IMPORTANT*****************************************

_**I**_**t was finally the day of the concert**! Also, it was the day Joe's cruise ship left.

At 5:30 PM, the time the concert started.. Kevin and Nick were in the car with Danielle and Macy in the back. Macy had noticed Nick being tensed, she wondered why but guessed it was because he was nervous. At the same time, Joe was getting his instruments together and bringing his suitcases down into the living room. Nick, Kevin, Danielle, and Macy had arrived at the **Horace Mantis (Hm. Sound familiar? Maybe Horace Mantis ACADEMY? Just a thought ;] )**Stadium (the place where the concert was being held). Sonny arrived there around the same time they did.

"Where's Joe?" Kevin asked as he looked around and didn't see Joe anywhere.

"Um. You. Um. Know. Joe. He comes late all the time." Nick covered up.

Kevin shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess that is true." Kevin said.

"Where is Danielle and Macy?" Sonny asked as he didn't see them either.

"They're watching our competitors." Nick informed.

_**W**_**hile all that **was going on, Joe was already in the taxi and on his way to where the cruise leaves.

The destination was about 2 ½ hours away from their house. But, it was about 10 minutes away from Horace Mantis Stadium.

_**A**__**t**_** around 6.** While Nick, Kevin, and Sonny were backstage practicing last minute before they were up. The stage director opens the door with the word JONAS written on it and tells them they are on in 5 minutes.

**Joe ,** Stella, and Chelsea were on their way towards the cruise.

**BACKSTAGE**

"**W****here **the hell is Joe, bro?" Kevin cried out angrily.

As Kevin was pacing with a finger on his forehead. Nick looked up and said:

"Kevin."

"Yes?" Kevin answered.

"Joe isn't going to come." Nick told him as Kevin had his phone in his ear.

"What do you mean?" Kevin replied as he hung up the phone.

"Stella came to see me. She informed about Joe going on a cruise for a job, which he is going for." Nick explained.

"How- cou-" Kevin said but was interrupted by Nick.

"I told him too. Look. Sonny. I know how much this is for you. I'm really sorry." Nick pleaded.

"Ha. After 5 years, JOANS still hasn't been able to perform together. Maybe it was our fate." Sonny muttered.

"I'm so sorry." Nick told him.

"You know Sonny and I always suffer from what happens between you and Joe!" Kevin cried out.

"You think you're the only one with personal problems? What about us?" Kevin angrily said.

"Leave it." Sonny commanded.

"That is the problem! I can't leave it! Maybe Joe and Nick can! But I can't!" Kevin exclaimed.

"We cannot perform without Joe." Sonny told him.

"Why not? If it is a vital for Joe to be on that ship, it's vital for me to be on stage!" Kevin informed him.

"No one will stop me. And neither can they! Even if I have to play the guitar for 20 minutes!" Kevin continued.

"You decide if you'll perform with me or not." Kevin informed them as he left with his guitar.

The 2 remaining brothers stared at each other.

**TAXI**

"**W****ow**! That was fantastic!" The host of the competition said on the radio.

Stella groaned.

"For the first time in 5 years! Welcome JONAS!" The host announced.

Stella groaned again.

But, Chelsea told the driver to turn on the volume and the driver did as he was told.

"Daddy! JONAS!" Chelsea whispered.

Joe told Chelsea all the stories about JONAS and she loved them.

"Chelsea, turn around!" Stella commanded.

Joe said nothing.

**ON STAGE**

**N****ick **walks up to the microphone with his guitar.

Sonny was on the drums.

Kevin was also on the guitar.

"It has been 5 years since JONAS has performed." Nick announced.

"But the wait isn't over. This song is his and this is for him, the one who couldn't be here today." Nick continued.

When Joe heard on the radio he looked down, but gave a small glance at Stella.

All of sudden, the guitars were going. The drums were slightly loud.

The rhythm was which was going on was none other than the song Joe had written (Tonight, the same song from before).

In the taxi, Joe looked at Stella. Who kept looking down.

As Joe was about to get up, Stella put her hand on his. Joe gave her a look. Joe slowly took his hand away from hers and he got out of the car.

"Go, Daddy!" Chelsea thought.

Joe ran towards the stadium leaving a sobbing Stella in the car.

Back at the concert, the song was over. Sonny got up from his seat and Nick sat down on the seat.

Nick started to play awesome beats and rhythms on the drums!

While Sonny got his bass.

Kevin ran up to the mike and yelled:

"WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!"

A shadow came on stage and that shadow was no one other than Joe Lucas' shadow.

Joe had a shirt with the words Property of JONAS. It was the shirt they had made. A shirt with memories.

Soon enough, an angel's voice came out, which was the biggest evidence of that shadow being Joe.

Sonny saw him and gave him a high five.

Nick got up from his drumming set and walked up to Joe.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and rockstars. Welcome our lead singer, my brother, JOE!" Nick announced to the audience.

Nick got back onto the drums and started playing his awesome rhythm.

Sonny and Kevin started strumming their instruments, then came Joe's voice:

"I make up one more lame excuse Why can't come out tonight I'm not trying to cut you loose I just need some time Oh-o-o-oh I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind You're the one I think about It's every day, it's every night Oh, call the doctor I'm love sick Yeah I'm love sick Going back and for so long And you're getting over Waiting on me to be strong And you start to wonder Oh-o-o-oh I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind You're the one I think about It's every day, it's every night O-oh, call the doctor I'm love sick Whoo You're the one I think about It's every day, it's every night Oh, call the doctor I'm love sick"

As the song was over, Joe started to sing a song which he had written for Stella from when he was in high school.

"tried to turn on my TV to get you out of my head feeling something deep inside that I just won't admitit's not like I don't wanna commit ( wanna commit)I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like thistell me why? why? why? does it hurt so badtell me why? why? why? does it make me madTELL ME WHY?TELL ME WHY?now I can see the storm's not gonna clear ( not gonna clear ) dressed in my pain and all of my tearstell me why? why? why? does it hurt so bad ( why does it hurt so bad ) tell me why? why? why? does it make me mad" Joe sang.

The audience cheered and cheered. They absolutely loved the band!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! : ) I'll probably have the next chapter up by tonight. **

**Review if you liked it :D! **


	11. A Dream Come True

**Let's Rock!!**

**By: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Eleven: A Dream Come True **

**Written: February 2010**

****

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. But, I hope you like this chapter. It is a very very very special chapter. You'll understand why when you read it ;]**

******************************************IMPORTANT**********************************

**This story is actually based of an Indian movie, called Rock On!!! If you have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for the readers. **

****************************************IMPORTANT*****************************************

The band walked off stage together.

Stella who was holding Chelsea's hand started to cry.

"I told you so." Joe joked trying to make his wife happy.

"Kevin, Sonny, and especially you, Nick. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did." Stella spoke in tears.

Kevin shook his head.

"Stella, c'mon. We've known you for years. We knew you weren't really mad at us." Kevin explained.

"But-" Stella said but was interrupted by Sonny.

"Don't worry about it. Let bygones be bygones." Sonny reminded Stella.

Nick grinned.

"Whoa! The day, Stella is apologizing to me! That day is the day I've been waiting for." Nick joked hoping to get Stella happy.

Stella slapped Nick.

"Ow. What was that for?" Nick asked.

Stella gave the brothers a group hug.

"Aw. I love group hugs." Kevin exclaimed.

"Don't we all?" Sonny asked.

"Aw. I think we need another one. But, even bigger." Kevin said.

"C'mon Macy. C'mon Danielle." Sonny commanded.

The two best friends joined the circle of friends.

They gave another group hug.

"That is better." Kevin said with a grin.

"We are like one big family. Except Danielle isn't related to us." Joe joked.

"Yet." Kevin said with a wink.

"Hmph. You wish." Danielle responded back.

"Danielle, do you like any of us?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"Well you hate me. You seem to hate Kevin." Nick reminded Danielle.

"Very funny." Danielle sarcastically remarked.

"Actually Danielle is a part of this family!" Macy said.

"Oh yeah. How?" Sonny asked.

"She is my sister." Macy cried out.

"And my future wife." Kevin said with grin.

"Please. You wish." Danielle said as she rolled her eyes.

"You will regret rolling your eyes." Kevin joked.

Danielle got her purse.

"What are you going to do?" Kevin asked.

Danielle gave him a glare and slapped him with her purse.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kevin said rubbing his shoulder.

The others laughed.

"Am I bleeding? No. But, that hurt!" Kevin cried out.

"Too bad." Danielle said.

"SO. Do you think we won?" Sonny asked.

"Okay. We'll like to have all the bands come out on the stage." The host announced.

"C'mon. Let us go check." Nick said as he walked out.

The band walked out onto the stage.

"Okay. Everybody a great job. But, we have to pick only one winner." The host said.

"THE WINNER IS!!!!" The host created the suspense.

"30H3!" The host announced.

The smile on Sonny's face became a frown.

After the band walked off the stage,

"Aw. C'mon. Sonny. Why the long face?" Joe asked.

"We lost." Sonny said.

"COMPETIVITVE!" Kevin cried out.

Sonny shook his head.

"C'mon, man! Turn that frown upside down!" Nick said.

"Oh my god, that is such a Kevin thing to say!" Nick cried out.

"I know right." Joe replied back.

This night, was the last night.

The last night when JONAS performed **together**

**2 months after JONAS's performance:**

**[A/N: Not done, but as you know Sonny has a brain tumor, I changed it to brain cancer. Sorry. But read on.]**

Sonny, he wasn't able to breath.

Sonny knew what was going to end up happening.

The cancer had spread in his body.

But, the Lucas brothers immediately admitted him to the hospital.

Kevin, who certainly was the closest to Sonny was the most affected about Sonny not being able to breath.

Kevin, Joe, Nick, Stella, and Macy were all at the hospital awaiting to hear from the doctor.

After about 5-10 minutes, the doctor came out.

Joe rushed over to the doctor.

"Doctor! Will he be okay?" Joe asked in tears.

The doctor stared at everybody's swelled up eyes.

The doctor looked down.

He shook his head.

Their eyes turned wide.

"You're kidding!" Kevin cried out.

"Sonny is going to live!" Kevin exclaimed as he wouldn't accept the truth.

"I'm sorry. I really am." The Doctor said.

"Is he?" Nick asked with Macy on his shoulder.

"Not yet. You can go see him." The Doctor kindly said.

The group rushed in the room to see a Sonny, who was luckily able to gasp for air.

Sonny looked miserable.

Sonny took off his oxygen mask.

"No. Keep it on." Nick commanded.

Sonny shook his head.

"Thank." Sonny said as he took a long breath after he said that.

"You. For fulfilling my dream." Sonny continued.

"Sonny! You're going to live! Don't worry!" Kevin spoke as he put his hand in Sonny's.

Sonny shook his head.

"Remember to keep Sonny and JONAS in your hearts, after I die." Sonny reminded them.

Sonny was breathing hardly.

"Don't say that!" Stella commanded

"You know it is going to happen. I'm barely even able to speak." Sonny said as he gasped for breath.

"Please." Joe said with hot tears falling from his red swelled up eyes.

Sonny's breathing became worse.

"Put your mask on!" Nick commanded.

"No need. I can see myself in heaven right now." Sonny said.

"Peaceful." Sonny described.

"JONAS was a dream come true." Sonny continued.

After a few seconds..

Kevin looked up at the machine which showed Sonny's pulse.

It was a straight line.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Joe yelled when she saw the picture.

The doctor ran in the room as he heard Joe's cry.

The doctor got his stethoscope and checked Sonny's breathing.

Nothing.

"I'm afraid. He has passed away. I am very sorry." The doctor explained.

He saw the three Lucas brothers and the two girls in tears.

The doctor left the room.

He, himself would get depressed after a death.

"He is gone." Joe said as he couldn't believe it.

"No he isn't. Sonny is just faking it. Sonny, you can wake up!" Kevin cried out.

Kevin couldn't accept the truth.

Neither could anyone else.

About a few months after Sonny's death:

The five of them were still upset as ever, but they knew Sonny couldn't come back.

They also knew Sonny wouldn't want to see them like this.

As they say:

_No use crying over spilled milk_

After a few month after Sonny's death:

Kevin and Danielle started dating, which always made Nick and Joe laugh.

Stella had finally left her fishing business.

She followed her dream and became a very successful fashion designer.

She called her fashion company:

L*VE

*= it is supposed to be a heart

Joe and Kevin made a music record company together. Which they called:

_Broz_

That was very successful.

AND, unlike their previous music record company, they do as what their client wants.

Finally, Nick and Macy had their baby

Whom they had named: Sonny.

They each met every weekend.

They tried to keep the love of JONAS alive.

They knew they would never be successful without Sonny, the peacemaker.

"_JONAS may have not lasted for long, but it definitely was a dream come true." _

_That was what the band always thought. _

_**FIN**_

**A/N: Whoa! I'm already done!!!!! : (**

**IT WASSS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUN writing this story. I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. **

**If you have any questions, suggestions, comments, anything really just **

**review or PM me. **

**It takes me about a day to reply.**

**:]**

**You guys are the best, did I ever tell you that? Haha**

**By the way, I am working on a new story called:**

**The Final Jam Mystery**

**Check it out!! =]**


End file.
